Healed by a Teaser
by estrellita24
Summary: Let's say you'd been hartbroken; that the person you loved didn't love you back and the only one that can take the pain away is someone you don't expect; would you believe it's possible to be Healed by a Teaser? find out /DrewxOc/
1. Introducing

Chapter 1: Introducing…

You could think he was used to deal with this kind of things; what was a day of obsessed fan girls for someone like him? Yet he wasn't in the mood to taking a bunch of girls to ambush him right now, the reason? A brown haired girl with beautiful blue eyes… she had to go and fall for that weird guy; he was really angry and was almost praying for anyone to say something mean to him, anything…

And his praying would have an answer, because at that moment a blond haired girl with shiny lime green eyes, that knew him pretty well, were arriving to his spot. She saw him from afar knowing well that something was bothering the guy and was curious about what could possibly be

"What's up 'greenie'?" said her

He raised his eyes to look at the blond that was standing before him with a half-smile

"Oh, hi Victory" said him

She raised an eyebrow and thought that maybe he needed something to strike him to reality and she knew just the thing

"I asked something grass hair" said her (Victory)

And it worked just like wanted

"What did you call me?" asked him

"Not fair! First answer what I asked" said Victory

He didn't answer

"Well this is just odd; whatever is bothering you might be really bad" said Victory

He looked to other place, though she'd guessed well that part

"Drew, I'm talking to you… you're fine?" said Victory

Now he looked at her, he knew that she was serious just because of the fact that she said his name

"Ok, I admit that I'm not fine… happy?" asked him (Drew)

"How would I be? Ya' aren't yourself today" said Victory

"Guess you're right on that" said Drew

"So… what happened?" asked Victory

He looked down not willing to remember it

"Is it about May?" asked Victory

He looked at her surprised, how did she know?

"Oh please! Ya' were pretty obvious… besides, she talks a lot to me for some reason" said Victory

The thing was that she knew May just by fate but she knew Drew for some time

"I can't blame her for doing that" said Drew

She giggled and then looked to the sky

"Ya' know? You're not the only one that's in this situation" said Victory

"Huh?" asked Drew

"You'll see… the person that I liked was in love with someone else and went after her, that meaning that I don't stand a chance anymore" said Victory

"What did yo do?" asked Drew

"First I got angry and wanted to be left alone; then I wanted to stay as far as possible from them so that my heart would stop aching and I got here… but seems like is impossible" said Victory

She looked to the ground and he looked at her; he didn't knew that she would be in a similar situation to him… from all the people, the happy and cheerful Victory was the one heartbroken; how was that even a fact?

"What about you?" asked Victory

He thought a little and took a breath

"I felt somehow like you at the start; but it'll be hard to me to avoid her since we're both coordinators" said Drew

"Well… I know a line of contests that neither of you know about" said Victory

"Well that sound interesting" said Drew

"And probably would keep your mind on something else than ya' know who" said Victory

"So… how is called this thing again?" asked Drew

She giggled and cleared her throat; he looked at her with a funny expression

"The New Colors Pathway! And it ends in my favorite festival of them all; the rainbow festival" said Victory

"You're right, I never heard of that" said Drew

"Then you don't have anything to loose, beside the contests… but we both know you won't have matters to that part, am I right?" said Victory

"Of course" said Drew

"Now that's the Drew I know!" said Victory

He made a half-smile and flipped his hair

"But what are you gonna do?" asked Drew

"I don't know… I can't go to lots of places, and I won't stay in Neos" said Victory

"Maybe you should follow your own advice and do something that'll keep your mind busy" said Drew

"You're right; maybe I'll go for the photography again… either that or to contests" said Victory

He raised an eyebrow, she hadn't been in lots of contests since started to be a gym leader but now that her brother was taking care of that, she was free to do whatever she wanted

"Maybe I should go for that competition as well" said Victory

"Sure, a bit of competition would be funny" said Drew

She giggled and then nodded agreeing; so they decided to go to the 'The New Colors Pathway' (TNCP), but… would anything happen while they are doing so?


	2. Throw the Small Town

Chapter 2: Throw the Small Town

They been walking in silence for a bit, argued another bit and went back to silence; since they knew each other it wasn't that hard to get long; then he finally told her what happened more that hateful day, as she called it, and she told him about hers too

"I always wondered how you fell for someone like him" said Drew

She nodded and looked to the sky

"I saw him like a very serious guy at the beginning, then I found that he was actually a sweet guy… and faster than you say 'unattainable' I was thinking of him the whole time" said Victory

"So he does have a good side" said Drew

"I know… he should let it out more often" said Victory

"Now you're talking" said Drew

They started laughing at that; before they knew it, they reached a small town that was the place for the first contest of the TNCP (see Chapter one to know)

"Let's find somewhere to stay" said Victory

"Why don't we go to the gym first?" asked Drew

"Because almost everything is closed at this time here" said Victory

"How does that work?" asked Drew

"I never asked" said Victory

They were aiming to the only hotel in town, while doing so they came across various shops that were closed and the street was empty; when they reached the hotel a brown haired guy was talking with the receptionist and turned when she told him something

"Oh, if it isn't the sweet Victory; what brings you here?" asked the guy

"Hi Anthony; I'm here to take part in this year TNCP… also I dragged someone in the way" said Victory

"I can see that… hey, aren't you that guy Drew?" asked him (Anthony)

"I am" said Drew

"You have a very famous guy here Victory" said Anthony

"I know, thought I didn't knew you were one of his fans" said Victory

It was obvious that she was holding back a laugh; this first annoyed Drew but then got the idea and had to hold back too

"Now you're more different that I thought" said Victory

"You're acting weird. And what's so funny?" asked Anthony

"You won't get it" said Victory

And with that she started laughing; Anthony gave them an annoyed look and walked away in an 'I am angry' way

"Oh, don't get overworked ya' pussy" said Victory

And so he couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing with her; then they registered in the hotel and got two rooms, one in front of the other… when they gave their names the receptionist was very surprised and knew them well enough

"Great another fan to your list" said Victory

"You seem to be pretty famous yourself" said Drew

"It's my second time in this thing… thought last time I had to drop it for the gym issue" said Victory

"Maybe this time you end it" said Drew

"I might as well; otherwise you won't have any serious opponent" said Victory

"I don't know how to take that" said Drew

She giggled and put the key on the lock still looking at him

"Hey, if you meet me at the hall in 6 minutes I might give you a tour… or maybe you could ask Anthony to do so" said Victory

She got inside her room without looking to how he reacted to that; and he got annoyed and yet was about to laugh… nothing that he couldn't handle though; he just walked in the room till he got too bored and went out to find something to do when he remembered what Victory said…

While that was happening she put down her bag taking her pokeballs and went to the hall; it took her 5 minutes to do all that and one more for Drew to arrive there; cheers for exactitude!

"You look as bored as me; and that says something" said Victory

"You think?" asked Drew

She giggled and turned around

"so… are ya' gonna just stay there or ya' want the tour throw town?" asked Victory

"I don't seem to have anything better to do anyways" said Drew

He followed her through the streets and saw some shops being opened

"You'll see; this place has only to times: day and night; if you come in afternoon that you won't find anything open… that I been told" said Victory

She show him around, well it was a really small tow so there wasn't that much to show… also they went to the contest hall were a red haired woman was registering some random people

"So say; day or night?" asked Victory

They reached the table and got their 'contests bookmarker card', how victory called it

"The first one is a pairing match" said the woman

"Ok, hey wanna try teaming with me?" said Victory

"I don't see why not" said Drew

"Then is settled" said Victory

The woman put their names on the registry and they went to the hotel; they saw Anthony in the way and he walked with them

"Did you inscribe?" asked Anthony

"Of course" said Victory

"I guess you have a partner then" said Anthony

"I guess so" said Victory

"Then we'll see in the contest; and don't think I'm going easy on you" said Anthony

"I wouldn't hope so" said Victory

He looked at Drew with a strange look and then turned to Victory who gave him a confused look

"You two are a team, aren't you?" said Anthony

"Yeah; why?" asked Victory

"No reason, I just thought you were teaming with Scamder again" said Anthony

"I didn't knew he was here" said Victory

He then looked again to drew with a half-smile

"Well that explains a lot; doesn't it?" said Anthony

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Drew

"Oh, nothing in particular" said Anthony

Victory sweat dropped as she saw how that was going on

"Jeez! You're being pretty ducky' there" said Victory

Anthony got confused and Drew, who knew the story behind that adjective, raised an eyebrow; she realized what she said and giggled

"Sorry, couldn't help it" said Victory

"You're right though" said Drew

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Anthony

"Figure it" said Drew

"However; would you let me use 'that place' for training?" asked Victory

"You kidding, right?" said Anthony

"Oh come on Anthony! Please!" said Victory

She put both hands together and made put a pout while started blinking; this made Anthony blush and nod like a stupid… he had to admit that she did look cute like that though

Anthony took them to a strange building; when they walked in there was a battlefield big enough for all of their pokemons, except maybe Victory's strongest pokemon

"Here; happy now?" said Anthony

"Yeah, thanks" said Victory

"One more thing; remember that green and violet egg?" asked Anthony

"Yeah, why?" asked Victory

"The pokemon that was inside is still here, but I can't make it come out" said Anthony

"Is that the condition?" asked Victory

"Something like that; good luck anyways" said Anthony

"Uh…Thanks?" asked Victory

"It's nothing" said Anthony

He left them in there and she started walking around, then got this strange idea and released all of her pokemons; those being Jolteon, Pidjeot, Arcaine, Gardevoir and Minccino… that meaning she had left Vaylon somewhere

"Ok guys, we are looking for a pokemon that we never saw, this could actually be a good chance to practice the team work" said Victory


	3. Hide and Seek!

Chapter 3: Hide and Seek!

Victory's team was looking everywhere; she told him to start the practice without her and to tell her if anything strange happened

However he was having a normal training so far; as for Victory's little search… she heard something and walked to the noise direction to find a strange pokemon

It was like a little kid but all green with a grass-like hair on the head, blue eyes and a pair of carnations instead of hands, one being white and the other red. Like if it were a tick she put out her pokedex

"Aruto, the carnation pokemon; this grass type is knew for its similarity with a human" said the pokedex

The human-like pokemon looked at the thing with curiosity

"Aruto?" said Aruto

"huh? Oh you probably had never seen one of this before, did ya'?" said Victory

It shook its head and she giggled

"It's an object that let me know about all you pokemons" said Victory

"Aruto" said Aruto

She giggled and nodded, the pokemon walked nearer and looked at her with a strange look

"Now that I look closer, you look like someone I know" said Victory

"Aru?" said Aruto

She nodded; she turned to their pokemons so to give them some pokebloks for their job, Aruto got interested and pulled her clothes

"Ya' want one too?" asked Victory

"Aru-aru!" said Aruto

"Here" said Victory

She gave it a green pokeblock that it ate happily

"Say Aruto… wanna be part of the team?" asked Victory

"Aruto!" said Aruto

"That's a good thing" said Victory

And like that Victory won a new friend in her team…

Drew finished training by the time she appeared with the human-like pokemon walking by her side; she was laughing while the pokemon was 'talking' to her

"I see you found it" said Drew

"Yeah; meet the newest member of my team… Aruto" said Victory

"Aru-ar!" said Aruto

"Time for some real training!" said Victory

And so she managed to know lots of the Aruto's attacks, most were common but some were a bit particular; she came with some awesome combinations and an incredible idea for the appealing part

"Good work everyone, let's take a break" said Victory

All her pokemons agreed making its particular noises

"You guys should take one too" said Victory

"Sounds good" said Drew

They left the place, closed the door and went to the hotel… but since it was already night they decided just to leave the training till the next day

"Oh, I almost forgot… Aruto, I need you to get in this ball" said Victory

"Aruto?" said Aruto

"That way you'd rest better" said Victory

It nodded and she threw the ball, it made the usual red lights and then turned off and she took it to put it with the others

"Wanna eat something?" asked Victory

"Sure" said Drew

They ate at the hotel's restaurant and then went to their rooms; once inside her room she left her pokeballs in the desk and changed her clothes so to go to sleep; this was going to be a moved month per sure


	4. Episodio de relleno

Chapter 4: Theiler episode

The hair up in to pigtails, the uniform-like clothes and her smiling face; that was a really good combination, it made her look a bit innocent but at the same time…

The funny part was when she arrived to the hall were Drew was already waiting

"Hi there" said Victory

He turned to look at her and he had to make an effort just to blink; let's say that she looked dam good on that…

"Hi" said Drew

"Something wrong greenie?" said Victory

"Hey! Stop making nicknames" said Drew

"I don't want to" said Victory

As she said that she put out her tongue, he sweat dropped… there was no stop for her on that

"Huh? Victory, is it really you?" asked a male voice

She turned, when she did so she saw a black haired guy with grey eyes that was making a half smile; he looked her up and down making her blush

"It's you" said the guy

She looked at him confused and then realized something

"Scamder?" asked Victory

"The very same" said him (Scamder)

"You're trying it again I guess" said Victory

"Last time I was left by my partner, this time I came better prepared" said Scamder

"Sorry about that anyways" said Victory

"It's ok, you came back here" said Scamder

She nodded; he looked over her shoulder to see Drew that was seeing the scene a bit confused

"I guess the green haired is your partner now" said Scamder

"Something like that… Drew, this is my old friend Scamder, Scamder he is Drew" said Victory

"So you're the new one, Huh grass-hair" said Scamder

Before he could say anything she hit this guy in the head, making him turn to her

"What was that for?" asked Scamder

"I'm the only one that can call him any nickname" said Victory

Even though that was like something that a small kid would say, she said it serious and he stepped back and looked otherwise

"Whatever" said Scamder

She turned to Drew and winked making him blush a little, at that moment a red haired girl with blue eyes arrived; and for his surprise she was someone he knew

"Brianna?" asked Drew

"Hi Drew! I didn't knew you were participating" said Brianna

"Hmm… Brianna; am I right?" said Victory

"That's me; but don't worry I know who you are" said Brianna

"Well I'm honored" said Victory

It didn't sound like she meant it; Brianna look from her to Drew and cached him staring at her for almost 4 seconds before shaking his head; this let her knew that there was something going on there

"Is she?" said Victory

"Yes, she is" said Scamder

"Say Drew, do you have a partner?" asked Brianna

"I'm with Victory" said Drew

"Is that so?" asked Brianna

She was looking at Victory who nodded

"You might be really good then, I can't wait to face with you" said Brianna

"Same here; to be Scamder partner… You sure have some skills" said Victory

Both smiled and nodded like settling something down; she then turned to him still smiling and went away walking

"Are you coming or what?" asked Victory

"I'm just behind you" said Drew

"Hurry up then greenie!" said Victory

"Stop calling me that!" said Drew

They left the other two alone; Brianna got a bit angry when she heard her calling him by that nickname

"Who she think she is?" asked Brianna

"Don't get overworked, Victory gives nicknames to everyone" said Scamder

"She calls you by your name" said Brianna

"She never put me one, I don't know why though" said Scamder

"You sound jealous" said Brianna

"You're one to talk" said Scamder

"Don't get me wrong, I think is a good thing… that way you'll help me putting them apart" said Brianna

"Hmm… I'm listening" said Scamder

Briana made a grin and clapped her hands; with Scamder's help she would have what she wanted per sure


	5. Victory's Debut

I found some mistakes while reading it; sorry for my bad english

Chapter 5: Victory's Debut

"Hello, and welcome to the first contest of this year's New Colors Pathway" said the presenter

The woman was blue haired with light blue eyes and was wearing a grey dress

"The name is Melody and I'll be seeing you a lot; but let's go to the participants" said the presenter (Melody)

The crowd cheered at that comment; in the 'backstage' Victory was looking at the screen with Drew by her side

"We have some popular faces this year; first the second place of last year… Anthony" said Melody

The crowd screamed louder

"Then we have the famous Drew" said Melody

Now the crowd was much more female voices than before

"And at least but not at last; the ex-gym leader and also the first champion of this contest… Victory Matters" said Melody

And the crowd got wider; meanwhile in backstage the participants were talking about something

"Seems like you made a good impression, huh sketch?" said a female voice

Victory turned to see a red haired girl with light red eyes that was half-smiling and she got surprised and then smiled

"Headphones!" said Victory

"Hi there Victory" said a male voice

And so on Anthony was there standing by this girl side

"Anthony… you never told me you were taming with Joanne" said Victory

"Don't worry, he didn't told me you were participating either" said her (Joanne)

"Why not?" asked Victory

"No reason" said Anthony

"I don't believe that" said Victory

"Neither do I" said Joanne

They changed a look and started laughing; Joanne looked at Drew and then to Victory and made a half smile

"I see you found a good-looking one" said Joanne

She blushed and laughed nervously

"I guess you're the 'oh so famous' Drew that everyone is talking about" said Joanne

"You'll make his ego rise" said Anthony

Drew got pissed off and Victory sweat dropped; the appealing part was alone so if one of the participants lose in that they'll be disqualified; however if you reached finals you were allowed to move on to the next contest

"First we have Joanne, if she makes it here we'll see her competing with Anthony" said Melody

Joanne smiled and turned

"See you later" said Joanne

"Good luck" said Victory

"Thanks" said Joanne

She disappeared throw the door; they stood there watching the screen

"You didn't told me you won the second place last year" said Victory

"I would have won but at the end Scamder was better" said Anthony

"I can see that he still prefers the night contests" said Victory

"You're right on that" said Anthony

She giggled and then looked back to the screen where Joanne was being cheered by the crowd; she had made a 28.50 in score and that was a good mark for the appealing part… soon enough she went back to that place; some other contesters did they appealing, some good some bad… the usual stuff

"Next we have… oh what a surprise! Please everybody give the welcome to Victory in the stage" said Melody

In backstage some whispers were heard and Victory stood up

"Leave them speechless" said Joanne

"I will" said Victory

She disappeared throw the door leaving the other three alone, Joanne looked at both guys that were looking at the screen… Victory walked to the stage and took out two pokeballs, after all this was a double appeal

"Time to take the stage… Miccino, Aruto" said Victory

The human-like pokemon and the chinchilla-like pokemon appeared in the stage and made a spin

"Now; Miccino use Sunny day" said Victory

It did as told making light come throw the ceiling falling right on Aruto

"Aruto put that light back up; use solar beam… Miccino jump and mirror coat" said Victory

As said Aruto shoot a light toward the place where Miccino jumped; then the light went back down thanks to Miccino's move refracting in 4 lights

"Spin and Petal dance Aruto" said Victory

The grass pokemon did as told and the petals moved throw the light cutting them while Miccino landed with a spin

"Let's finish this with a double jump to the middle" said Victory

Both pokemons jumped spinning in the air and landing in the middle of the lights and falling petals; the crow started cheering loudly and victory got a 29.50; almost perfect… she went back to where everybody was and was congratulated by lots of the participants

"You were incredible" said Anthony

"That combination was amazing; now I see why Scamder teamed with you on his first try" said Joanne

"I think you're over reacting" said Victory

"Well you did a really good appeal there" said Drew

She blushed and then smiled

"Thanks" said Victory

Anthony went to talk with some guys that he knew and they went back to looking at the screen

"Now we have something that you were waiting; we call to stage for Drew" said Melody

Again the backstage was full with whispering

"Not that you'll need it, but… good luck, Drew" said Victory

He made a half smile and went to the stage; now the girls were alone and Joanne saw an opportunity

"Say Victory, why did you choose Drew? I mean, beside the fact that he's really good" said Joanne

"How did ya' know there was a second reason?" asked Victory

"I know you pretty well" said Joanne

"I see" said Victory

"Then… what's the other reason?" asked Joanne

"I'm trying to make him forget something that was really tough for him… also I'm trying to forget someone myself, ya' know?" said Victory

"I see… but it's strange; you'd never done something like this before" said Joanne

She giggled and Joanne smiled

"Though you didn't say anything about his look" said Joanne

"Why would I do that?" asked Victory

"Stop playing innocent with me" said Joanne

"Ok… I do admit he's a good-looking guy" said Victory

"Only that?" asked Joanne

"Yeah… and why do you ask anyways?" asked Victory

"Because I know someone that's totally in love with him; either that or she's obsessed… one of two" said Joanne

"Might that be Brianna; the new Scamder's partner?" asked Victory

"That's the one… you know her?" asked Joanne

"Something like that" said Victory

"Well she'll be the first to react if you do have feelings for this guy" said Joanne

"I figured" said Victory

"So… you're admitting that you might like him" said Joanne

"Is not like that!" said Victory

"You're face disagrees" said Joanne

She turned her head so she wouldn't see her and when she did so she saw that they were going to say Drew's score

"He finished" said Victory

And the scor was…

"A perfect score? No way!" said Joanne

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Victory

"You're used to this, aren't you?" said Joanne

"Why of course I am; otherwise I wouldn't be able to team with greenie" said Victory

"Greenie?" asked Joanne

"Oh is just one of his multiples nicknames" said Victory

"How many did you put him?" asked Joanne

"I've lost the count" said Victory

"I think you broke a record" said Joanne

She sweat dropped while laughing nervously; Drew came back while some of the participants congratulated him… when he got there Victory gave him a full smile

"A thirty huh? Seems like we'll be on the next round" said Victory

"It does seem like that" said Drew

"Now I see why you choose him to be your partner" said Joanne

She laughed still nervous; as for Anthony, he passed with a nice 29… now it was all up to battling


	6. Forward and Back

Chapter 6: Forward and Back

Victory's POV

The fighting part was something that the crowd was waiting for; all the wins, loses, screams, voices, just fans doing what they have down to a fine art… cheering

I mean, girls screaming or fainting when you pass by them, paparazzi following you everywhere, negative comments from the people that doesn't like what you do… who doesn't love that?

But sometimes there are times when you'll give anything for just a smile and some old jokes to make you feel like you're in the top of the world. That was how I felt when I got out of the 'Ink city' contest hall that day, the day that I was apart from the only person that I really needed right there

But hey! I better told ya' how I got here. After all this is my fifth contest in this year's New Colors Pathway

So let me told ya' since the day that changed my life upside down…

-September, 30th: a month from Glory –

"We are getting closer to see who's gonna be the one to win the 'Violet city' ribbon" said Melody

The crowd grew wider, I could feel the nervousness of having got so far and yet fearing to lose; I took a look at Drew who was calmly staring at the screen where now Joanne and Anthony were fighting against another guy and girl whose names I already forgot; Joanne's team won anyways… then it was our turn and we both headed to the stage

"It'll be the Tweens Becky and Katy, against Drew and Victory" said Melody

The crowd started cheering as we took our places and took out our pokeballs; they throw first… an Azumarill and a Politoed. Then we throw; Aruto and Roselia

"Let's get started!" said Melody

As I recall the battle wasn't all that tough; we did have the up card, but that's not the only that you need in this kind of fight… anyways we won and went to the finals, against Anthony and Joanne; and as everyone knew that was something worth to see

"Now what we were all waiting for; the final battle! We call to stage for our four participants!" said Melody

And so we walked to the stage were we heard the screams of the crowd going louder; I saw them walking in the other side and reaching the stage. It was all about winning or losing; we released our pokemons and so they did, a Beautifly and a Mothin; so yeah, this was going to be tough… and I couldn't be more right

But we didn't know was that in that same moment something that we wouldn't believe was happening in a small hose near that place. There lived a witch; yeah, you didn't make a mistake, I did say witch; who was said to be a matcher and worked with some legendries that could help the feeling that someone has to grow clearer… but, what happens if the person never felt what you want s/he to feel?

To be honest if you had asked me in that moment if I believed in that kind of things, I would probably had say that it was possible but wouldn't be sure if it was real; now is different… The witch name; Liary

Anyways, two persons arrived at the hose looking for something different

"A love potion?" asked Liary

Both nodded; you may be wondering who they were, well…

"We are planning to make two persons realize what they feel for each other, isn't that right Scamder?" asked her

"Indeed is Brianna" said him (Scamder)

"Well, if you're sure it's the best way" said Liary

"We are; those two are to oblivious to do anything for themselves" said her (Brianna)

"Then I guess its ok, just wait while I bring it here" said Liary

She went inside the hose and Brianna and Scamder changed a look smiling; when the witch came back with a pair of muffins

"One bite and the person will fall for the first person s/he sees; beware" said Liary

I know, Liary has been fooled by those two; but I can't blame her… how would she know the real plan of Brianna

"Can you give us an antidote? Just in case" said Scamder

"Of course, just give them this" said Liary

She gave them a pair of cookies; I know… too much sweet

And guess who won the duel! That's right

"The winners are… Victory and Drew" said Melody

And I have to admit that I got so happy that… maybe I hugged him; and I guess that it made some of his fans mad, especially Brianna. That's why she tried to put her plan in action that night before the night contest, too bad we'd already left by that time; we had now the first half-ribbon that it was violet with purple details

"So… which way?" asked Drew

"Straight to Gradeeny" I said

"And that is…" said Drew

"Oh just keep walking" I said

Well… we stopped to make a camp to pass the night; we still had 30 days to win 4 ribbons and a half, what could go wrong? If only we'd knew back then, maybe things had gone different

But you know what they say; it's impossible to change the past… isn't it?


	7. Maybe

Chapter 7: Maybe…

A leaf felt on his knee; he took it and saw it… it was a lime green leaf that made him remember someone; she'd probably finished so he stood up and started looking for her, he didn't knew that she was looking for him too. When he saw her walking out of the contest hall and changing her worried look for a smile, he remembered the day that they arrived 'Gradeeny', the same day that he realized what was happening in his mind

-October, 2nd: 28 days from glory- /Drew's Pov/

We arrived to a very futuristic city; it was a nice day so we inscribe in the contest, which was the next day, we found a hotel to stay in and then we decided to go and look around the city

Victory was guiding me throw the town like if she had been there thousands of times; she would invent most of the things but it was pretty funny to hear how she say it… and there I was overthinking about her; it's strange how she easily made me feel better and managed, without noticing, to make me forget what I needed too

We went from here to there, traveled on a train that seemed to fly throw the city; I never had such a good day, she was always finding a way to keep us busy... I was being the old me and she didn't care at all; she was also her old self playing calling me by every nickname that came in her imagination, which were lots, her favorite still being 'greenie'

"Did I ever tell you, that you're really annoying?" I asked playfully

"You probably did… but I don't remember it" said Victory

She giggled and turned to start walking again with me behind her; we stopped in a park to train a little

"We're doing this as a rest?" asked Victory in a funny way

"I thought the walking was the rest" I said

She chuckled and got her Gardevoir out of its pokeball to try some combinations; for the looks it was obvious that it was hers, it had an easy time with the new combinations and made them gracefully like expected

"I think I never told you the real reason for my nickname" said Victory

"You mean that thin about thunders?" I asked

"That! It's something you'll find out if you see me battle with all my pokemon by any chance" said Victory

She turned around and released her Arcaine to help Aron with its speed; when she finished she gave them some pokebloks

"You did a great job, now rest a little" said Victory

And then I saw Brianna and that guy Scamder walking to where we were

"If it isn't thunder Victory" said Scamder

"That mark is really old ya' know" said Victory

"Though you never told me the reason why you were called like that" said Scamder

I looked from him to her; it was obvious that she had respect for that guy and at the same time she hated him, while he was obviously into her… I had to admit that it made me a bit angry to see the way he looked at her

"So, what are you doing at Gradeeny? I thought you were going to Ink city first" said Scamder

"Don't tell me you choose this so that you didn't had to face me" said Victory

"If I did I'll win per sure" said Scamder

"Yeah, you wish" said Victory

They made me remember how I was like with May before falling for her; I still could hear her words back then

#flash back#

We had knew this guy back in Neos City when Victory decided to give us a tour throw the town; his name was Sam and was surely interested in May and made me get jealous the way she looked at him

"So you're a coordinator, I bet you're the best" said Sam

"I'm not that good; besides Drew is better than me on that matter" said May

"Huh? Is that so?" asked Sam

That was when Victory interrupted by screaming at the sight of something or someone, I'm not very sure…

#end of flash back#

I realized that I didn't pay much attention to Victory back then, and still I seem to know her a lot… for example: now she's moving her hands in circles, which means that she's explaining something

"And then I got a letter from my dad so I left; though they still say that I'm a champion" said Victory

"Wow, Scamder told it totally different" said Brianna

"I'm not surprised" said Victory

"Oh, that hurts" said Scamder ironically

She giggled and then she hits her nose lightly with her finger, that meaning she had said everything she needed to. And before I knew I'm watching her every move like in a daze

"Well, I'm going back to the hotel now" said Victory

"I'll go with you" I said trying to sound normal

She smiles at me and then turns to the other two

"See ya' at contest" said Victory

We started walking to the hotel; she released her Jolteon to walk for a while; no matter where she goes Jolteon goes with her… it's her oldest pokemon and a really loyal one

Maybe I'm falling for Victory, but what about her? Is she interested in anyone? I wanna know; I hope that maybe…


	8. Victory does matter

Last chapter was really hard; for this one I had to look for Gardevoir's attacks and work with them as well…

Also I made Brianna's Surskit evolve… Hope it's not too bad!

Chapter 8: Victory does matter

/Victory's Pov/

We walked away from the pathway that bring so many memories; maybe we would came her again… after all it was here were we found each other; but now we were heading to Neos, where the festival was going to take place

I can't help but wonder how things would turn out if I never told him about this line of contests; if we never met Aria; if I didn't came with him…

I guess I have to keep telling you, so that you meet Aria and also that you get what I'm talking about

-October 3rd: 27 days from glory-

We walked inside the building and went to the backstage; I had planned to use Gardevoir in the appeal and Jolteon in the fight so I had a practice before the contest to refresh my old pal and it was as good as always…

I was so focused in my pre-talk with my two pokemons that the contest started without me noticing; I almost fell when I heard my name called but put both my pokemons in their pokeballs and headed to the stage, I hear the crowd and at the presenter signal I took Gardevoir's pokeball

"The stage's yours Gardevoir" I said

Then appeared the usual red lights and then some mist to show the figure of my psychic pokemon

"Let's start with double team" I said

As told a copy of Gardevoir appeared in the stage; both nodded at each other and then at me; I nodded back and then the real thing started

"Ice wind" I said

And both started moving in circles as the stage started to get colder

"Hidden power to the sealing" I said

The green lights were more shinny due the cold atmosphere

"Teleport up there and use charge beam" I said

They did so and the thunder collided with the green spheres not only making a light explosion but crushing a bit of ice that was there for my first move; the result was a rain of sparkles as the two images turned into one and landed gracefully in the middle of the stage

"What a way to start; let's see what the judges have to say" said the presenter

I saw the screen and to my delight three 10's appeared

"A perfect score for Victory" said the presenter

The crowd cheered and I bowed to them along with Gardevoir; we went back to the backstage

"You did a great job Gardevoir, now take a rest" I said as I put it back on its pokeball

"Way to go Victory" said Drew

I blushed a little and smiled; it was nice from him to say that, then I hear his name

"Good luck" I said

"Thanks" said Drew

I saw him disappear and went quickly to see his appeal, when I got there I saw Brianna and Scamder looking at the screen

"Oh great, you're here" said Brianna

She stood up and walked in my direction with a strange look

"I'm gonna warm you; Drew is mine! And I'll do everything that's in my hand to put you two apart" said Brianna

"I don't know what are you talking about; but sure… whatever" I said

I did got what she said, but there was nothing between Drew and me… even when it'll be nice; scratch that! Why did I think that?

"What I say it's that we'll see who's stronger" said Brianna

I simply nodded; I wasn't going easy on her when she was so serious; when we turned we saw that he had finished his appeal winning a perfect score once more; when he got there he saw Brianna staring at me with an angry look and I looking elsewhere while sweat dropping, anyways I turn to look at him with a half-smile

"Just you know that if we have to face each other I won't go easy on you" I said

"I wouldn't expect less" said Drew

I just nodded and went to see the screen were they were going to say who went to the battle part; Drew's and mines were the firsts to appear due our perfect scores, then Scamder, a guy with red hair, a girl with black hair, Brianna, a blonde guy and a pink haired girl; the images started spinning I had to face the red haired… wait a second, I know this guy

"Seems like I'll be battling you Victory" said a male voice

I turned to face with Patrick; he's also from Neos City so it's not strange that he knew about this contests line

"Patrick; I thought you were more the 'trainer' kind" I said

"I couldn't resist taking part in this one though; I just wanted to see your nice face again" said Patrick

I swear; I hate when he changes his personality like that

"Especially now that I knew the news about your little problem with acid" said Patrick

"Stop calling him that; it doesn't suit him" I said defending 'him'

"Why do you defend a guy who broke your heart? I think's useless" said Patrick

I got angry; and it might be something really strange to see… I mean, people know me as the girl that's always smiling; but in a second my smile was erased from my face and my eyes went down as I felt rage rising. He is so dead, good luck for him that we were called to stage

"Come on out Luxray" said Patrick

"Show time Jolteon" I said

I could feel the electricity in the air; Jolteon hates Patrick's Luxray as much as I hate Patrick himself…

"Thunderbolt" said Patrick

"Doge and pin through" I said

Jolteon jumped when the thunder was about to strike and then did its attack while in the air

"Use roar to destroy those pins" said Patrick

"Quick Jolteon; Thunder wave" I said

I have to tell you that I love that move, especially since it knocked Patrick's Luxray out; however it stood up, but his points were lower and mine were still intact

"Headbutt" said Patrick

"Jump out of there and use steel claw" I said

And another hit for me, thanks to Joelton's gracefully that we'd been practicing since it was an Eevee I didn't lost points. Talking about convenient; and with that kind of moves I won losing only a few points, now it's right to finals

Brianna faced that girl with black hair and won; Scamder defeated the girl with pink hair and Drew won against the blonde guy

Then Scamder and Drew faced each other, but I lost the battle thanks to Brianna talking about how she was going to beat me; Scamder won, that meaning that the winner would have to face him

"Come on stage Masquerain" said Brianna

"Leave them speechless Jolteon" I said

We had a tough battle, and what do you know? We ended in a tie, so the presenter told the public to vote for who would go to the next round while I put Jolteon back in its pokeball and got near Brianna

"You told me that we would know who was stronger, but… I guess we'll never know" I said

She looked at me with a puzzled look; and I smiled at her. The public decided that they wanted to see me battling Scamder and so I passed to the final; in this battle you were allowed to change pokemons to let the one you'd been using rest and I planned to do that so to battle Scamder and his Liepard

"Show time Liepard" said Scamder

"Come out Arcaine" I said

"Sand-attack" said Scamder

"Heat wave" I said

The sand that had raised felt again and Liepard got a bit of damage

"Night slash" said Scamder

"Thunder fang" I said

Both points started dropping; the pokemons went apart

"Shadow ball" said Scamder

"Flamethrower" I said

Both attack collided in an explosion; when I saw that I came with a great idea

"Use extreme speed and fire-blast at the same time" I said

And as expected, instead of hitting Liepard the fire surrounded Arcaine as it ran faster hitting it with both the fire and its body knocking Liepard out without losing points due the fact that it looked so amazing

"And the winner is Victory" said the presenter

The crowd cheered and I bowed to them with Arcaine

"Now that was a great fight Victory" said Scamder

"Thanks Scamder" I said

"Next time it won't be so easy" said Scamder

I nodded and we shook hands; the presenter gave me a gray ribbon and the crowd grew wider. When I got to backstage I saw Drew resting in a wall with a half-smile and something in his hand; I got near and he turned to face me

"You did great out there" said Drew

And then I notice that he was holding a rose; I raised an eyebrow at him as he offered to me but I took it anyways. Most of the time a rose means a lot for a girl; but coming from Drew it doesn't have the same meaning; it's just his trade mark, though I did blush when I saw him offering it… Though I prefer carnations, but a rose is a rose

"Thanks" I said

We walked to the hotel and I got a glass with water for the rose; I let Aruto out for a while and it stood looking at the rose with a curious look

"Ya' like it?" I asked

"Aru!" it said

"And guess who gave it to me" I said

"Aru ar?" it asked

"It was from Drew; the guy with the Roselia" I said

"Aruto! Ar aru, Aruto" it said

"That's the one" I said

I wasn't sure if that was what it meant but it seemed like that; Aruto gazed at the flower once more. Then it looked at me and with a strange look

"To aru ar?" asked Aruto

It sounded as a suggestion and I could only imagine what he was trying to say

"It's not like that!" I said

And it started laughing, or as close as a laugh as a pokemon can do and I got angry; I mean it's not like he gave a rose because he likes me or anything like that… isn't it?


	9. Re-encounter

My Word is amazing; it corrects me when I write the pokemons names wrong and knows the names of the ships for pokemon

Chapter 9: Re-encounter

/Victory's Pov/

I asked something but no one answers; I forgot that he's not here and ended up imagining that he is. I look around and find myself still in the contest hall… what am I doing? What am I waiting for? He won't came and I know it; I gotta find him so that I can finally tell him

But… He likes someone else. I feel the touch of a hand in my shoulder and I turn to find Aria looking at me worried

"Are you ok Victory?" she asks

And just like that I start crying and she hugs me trying to comfort me; but she knows that there's only one person that can wipe my tears away… ironically the same person that I'm crying for; Drew

If only I had told him back in 'Light Tower', maybe I'll be able to see him smiling at me now…

-October 5th: 25 days from glory- /Author's POV/

Before walking for a while, they reached the part of the road that was divided in two pathways

"Which way?" asked Victory

"You tell me, you're the expert here" said Drew

"The wright one leads to 'Frozen Town' while the left one leads to 'Light Tower'… however the contest in the left is held only once and there's a lot of competition; while Frozen Town is always having contests" said Victory

"Then it's to Light Tower" said Drew

She nodded and they headed there; you might be wondering why they didn't split…

There are two reasons: first; it won't be as funny if she reached the fifth ribbon without him competing. Secondly; she has things to do in Light Tower

When they arrived, the city was in the middle of the preparations for the contest; however she didn't subscribe and decided to give the place a turn and while doing that…

"Victory!" said a female voice

She would recognize that voice anywhere

"Britany!" said Victory

They ran to each other and gave each other a hug

"I knew you'll appear at some time; and what better than while the contest's here" said Britany

"You always know what to say, don't you?" said Victory

"Where did you think I got it?" asked Britany

She giggled nodding; this was just what she needed

"So… what brings lady thunder to my city?" asked Britany

"I just needed to talk with you" said Victory

"I thought it was for the contest" said Britany

"I'm in the pathway, but I'm taking a little break" said Victory

"Is there any reason for your break?" asked Britany

"What are you psychic?" asked Victory

"And what would that be?" asked Britany

"That's why I needed to talk with you" said Victory

"I'm listening" said Britany

She smiled and looked everywhere just to be sure that he wasn't near

"You'll see, it all started a month ago" said Victory

While Victory was telling Britany everything that happened till that moment; Drew inscribed in the contest and decided to look for her… he saw her from afar and walked to her just in time to hear the last part of the talk

"… and I think that maybe, I'm falling for him" said Victory

"Wow, might be really tough for you" said Britany

He wondered who were they talking about but decided to act like if he hadn't heard a thing and just got nearer

"I see you found yourself something to do" said Drew

"Nice to see you too Drew" said Britany

She looked at Victory with a strange look and she laughed nervously

"For what I hear you're here for the annual contest" said Britany

"That's true" said Drew

"Then I'll be facing you" said Britany

"You're in the contest?" asked Victory

"I forgot to mention it to you" said Britany

"That's odd; most of time you're the one making me remember" said Victory

Britany laughed nervously, but it was true…

"It's a shame that you're not taking part; I can hardly remember the last time we battled" said Britany

"We can do that anytime" said Victory

"It's not the same" said Britany

Victory rolled out her eyes while sighing; she now had to root for both of them and that will be really hard if they were facing each other

"I wish you both good luck" said Victory

"Thanks Victory" said Britany

Drew simply nodded making her blush a little; Britany looked at them amused… it is true what they say; time changes lots of things


	10. Meeting Aria

This has to be the longest thing I ever wrote; it's easy to write and there's a lot of material to work with. So this is going to be a long story; hope you keep reading it

Chapter 10: Meeting Aria

Aria was dragging me to the park and I saw him there; I looked at the blonde girl whose eyes where now a light yellow that meant concern and then looked back at him who was just standing there

"Hi" is all he says

"Hi" is all that I can say

I know, this sounds really sad… so, what do you say if I keep telling you what happened before?

-October 6th: 24 days from glory- /Victory's Pov/

I had only a few minutes before I had to go sat with the crowd; I was there to wish them luck

"You might not need it, but still… good luck" I said

"You said it twice, you'll spoil the word" said Britany

I laughed nervously and then I went to my sit; the contest started… Britany was the first of the two to appear

"Show time Froslass" said Britany

I have to say that Froslass is the strongest ghost in Britany's team that I know

"Use Hail and then ominous wind" said Britany

The pieces of ice felt and were cut by the violet wind making sparkles and falling gracefully

"Ice beam to the ceiling and then destroy it with shadow ball" said Britany

The ice beam froze the ceiling and then the shadow ball destroyed it making a beautiful explosion of light and colors; and won a well-deserved 29.5; not bad for someone that's more of a trainer… I wanted to go to congratulate her but I stay there when I heard Drew's name being called; suddenly I felt someone near me; when I looked there was a blonde girl with turquoise eyes

"Sorry; did I scare you?" asked her

"I just thought you were someone else" I said

It was true, it could been that girls Brianna, or even Britany; she gave me a smile nodding

"It happens a lot" she said

"Indeed" I said

"By the way, I'm Aria" she said (Aria)

"Hi, I'm Victory" I said

"I know you, you're the girl that's traveling with Drew" said Aria

"You're his fan?" I asked

"Nah… some of my friends talk a lot about him; it's pretty annoying" said Aria

"You're telling me!" I said

We both laughed, before we knew Drew was over with his presentation and win another perfect score

"But he's really good; and he's not that annoying" I said

"You seem to know him pretty well" said Aria

"I do; we meet before he became the 'o so famous' Drew" I said

Aria made a half-smile while her eyes turned a light blue; I didn't got that impressed since my mother told me that she knew a girl whose eyes changed colors along with her emotions

"Look! Their gonna tell who's battling who" said Aria

I crossed my fingers and to my relief Drew would battle against a random guy; but Britany was battling against…

"No way! You're in there?" I said

"I guess you didn't saw my appeal" said Aria

I denied; she chuckled and then I saw a little Pichu with her

"I gotta go now, wish me luck" said Aria

She and the Pichu walked away and I looked at the stage once more to see the battles; for the records Drew got to finals with Aria, that meaning that Britany lose but she didn't care… we were now waiting for Drew and Aria to take stage

"I'm looking forward to see this" said Britany

"It'll be a tough battle per se" I said

"But we both know who you're rooting for" said Britany

I blushed at that and looked elsewhere while Britany started laughing; in the end Drew and his Roselia won against Aria and her Lilligant; Drew got the ribbon and bowed to the crowd… once he got to backstage Britany and I hurried there

"That was awesome!" said Britany

He flipped his hair with a half-grin

"Yeah, that was good" said Aria

"You were really good too" I said

"Thanks" said Aria

"Do you two know each other?" asked Britany

We changed a look and laughed

"It's a long story" I said

"However; I'll be seeing you at the festival" said Aria

I nodded and she walked away; I guess I made a new friend this time… we said good bye to Britany and went to our next contest in Mirror city


	11. Man, he hates that guy!

Hi! I wanted to thank you all for reading my story… you guys rock!

Also I wanted to warm you for a really OoC Drew; because I can't write like a guy, and…

Here's the new one!

Chapter 11: Man, he hates that guy!

He walked nearer; she looked at him not knowing how to feel… he smiled at her

"I remembered everything" he said

She raised her eyes in surprise

"Really?" she asked

He just nodded still smiling; then she smiles as a tear felt down from her check… this time it was for happiness

-October 8th: 22 days from glory-

We'd been walking for a while now and were reaching Mirror city

"This is our last contest together" said Victory

"Huh?" I asked

I was got by surprise this time

"You'll see… it'll be easier if we split up before this one; the pathway is divided after all" said Victory

"I'll see" I said

Not that I wanted to stick with her the whole time… but why if she meet with that guy Scamder again? What if he was the one that she and Britany were talking about? I admitted that there was a possibility…

"Is there another reason?" I asked

She looked confused and denied with her head

"I just want to do thing on my own for a while" said Victory

I nodded; I could get that…

"Tough we still have two days before the contest so let's register and have some fun!" said Victory

"Sounds good" I said

We went to the contest hall and subscribed; it was another team-contest and we decided to do it together once more; once we were done with that we found a hotel to stay for the mean time that had a pool

"It's still day so, what do you say we meet in the pool?" asked Victory

"Sure" I said

She smiled and went to her room and I did so too, once I was ready I left Roselia out for a while and went to the pool

-/Victory's POV/-

I was almost ready but I needed a second opinion so I let Aruto out and let him gave the final vote

"So, what do ya' think?" I asked

It put a thinking face and then put its 'hands' together, they started shining in a creamy light and then a carnation appeared

"Wow! I wonder what that was" I said

I took out my pokedex in a matter of habit and cheeked Aruto's attacks to find one called flower maker (couldn't think anything better)

"That's awesome, thanks for the flower" I said

I put it in my hair that was in a braid, and I have to tell you that it was a beautiful touch

"Nice, isn't it?" I asked

"Aruto!" said Aruto

"Thanks, now rest for a while" I said

I put it back on its pokeball and walked to the pool where I found Drew resting on a chair

"Hi there" I said

-/Drew's POV/-

I looked up to meet with Victory… and she was wearing a two pieces; ok this is too much

"What do ya' think?" asked Victory

I looked elsewhere so that she wouldn't notice how red I was, and why in the world was she asking me that?

"Rosee" said Roselia

"Thanks" said Victory

I looked at her from that position and she raised an eyebrow

"It suits you" I said

She smiled and I looked elsewhere once more; then a voice came from somewhere and when we looked there it was Scamder

"Wow! Victory you look hot" said Scamder

"Knock it of snake" said Victory

"Oh, how very nice of you to finally came with a nickname for me" said Scamder

"You're such a pesky guy" said Victory

"Hey, I was just complimenting you" said Scamder

She groaned, and he grinned. I think that anyone could tell that the guy was totally into her, and I didn't like that per sure

"I bet you're here for the Mirror contest" said Scamder

"What give you that idea?" asked Victory

"Hmm… it's a shame you still hang with him" said Scamder

"Hey!" I said

"Oh please, I don't seem to see what's so good about you… besides Victory will do better with me" said Scamder

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means that I'm calling for a swift" said Scamder

"A swift?" I asked

He walked to Victory with a grin on his face

"What do you say Victory? Throw this lame guy and team up with me like in old days" said Scamder

"Sorry snake but not gonna happen… I already subscribed with greenie here" said Victory

"That's why it's called a swift my dear Victory" said Scamder

She just raised an eyebrow

"At least think about it; maybe not now but in the next team-contest" said Scamder

"Fine! Now get out of my view" said Victory

He smiled and went away, Victory groaned again and sat down in a chair near me, I looked at her and she looked back

"Sorry about that, Scamder is always like that… he won't stop until he gets what he wants" said Victory

"So, you weren't serious?" I asked

"Of course not! I hate the guy for Arceus sake" said Victory

I made a half-smile at that last quote; I knew she was serious on that matter; we didn't stay that long and went to our respective rooms and then got down to eat something

"I sure hope we don't bump into snake again" said Victory

"Why that nickname" I asked

"It's because most of his pokemons are snakes" said Victory

"I see" I said

"Well; let's meet in the lobby tomorrow and we'll have a tour from the place" said Victory

"Sure" I said

And like that the day ended


	12. Mesprit

New chapter every weekend... ok that's a lie

* * *

Hi there! I'll skip the tour part and go directly to the contest… hope you don't care!

Also the beginning is from a different moment that last ones

BTW! When a pokemon uses psychic to talk it'll be like this: _'Words'_

Chapter 12: Mesprit

Victory was looking everywhere; the pokemon she was looking for giggled from behind a chair

"Well… it seems like I'll have to eat the lunch alone" said Victory

_'Hey, not fair Victory' _said it

"Got ya' Mesprit" said Victory

She held it with both hands as the pokemon made its normal noise

"Ya' always fell for that" said Victory

_'You know that I love the lunch'_ said Mesprit

"Well, it was true… it's time for lunch" said Victory

It made a happy noise making her giggle a little… but you might be wondering when did she got Mesprit, or maybe not! But I'm telling you anyways

-October 10th: 20 days from glory- /third person POV/

A woman with long white hair and dark grey eyes walked through the streets with three semi-invisible pokemons behind her

This three pokemons where Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf; they helped the woman to make people realize things that they been feeling all along; her name was Liary and she was considered a witch

However, the real reason for her to do this was that she wanted the three pokemons to find the persons that would be their partners. That brought her to Mirror city, where Mesprit had sensed that its partner was in a great danger

"I hope we're here in time" said Liary

The three pokemons nodded; suddenly Mesprit saw someone…

A blonde haired girl was walking with a Jolteon by her side; Mesprit made a happy noise and rushed to her

_'I found you!'_ said Mesprit

She turned to find a now visible Mesprit and got really surprised

"Wow! How do I hear you?" she asked

"That's because you'd been chosen by Mesprit to be its partner" said Liary

"Huh? Is that so?" she asked

Mesprit nodded

"If you're sure; let me introduce myself… I'm Victory" she said (Victory)

_'Is nice to finally meet you Victory'_ said Mesprit

"Seem like you'd been looking for me for a while now" said Victory

Mesprit nodded again

"I gotta hurry, so… wanna come along?" asked Victory

_'You bet!'_ said Mesprit

She bowed to Liary and then hurried to the contest hall with Mesprit close behind in its invisible form; when they got there they meet with a green haired guy that seemed to be waiting

"You're here! What take you so long?" he asked

"Well… I came to meet with a new friend" said Victory

"Huh?" he asked

"It's fine you can come out now" said Victory

At that sentence Mesprit revealed itself

"Wow!" he said

"I'll introduce you… Mesprit this is my good friend Drew" said Victory

It made a bow

"So, Mesprit is yours?" he asked (Drew)

"That's right!" said Victory

_'I see that you're friend is pretty impressed'_ said Mesprit

"You're right there" said Victory

"What's going on here?" asked Drew

"Oh, it's true… you can't hear Mesprit if it doesn't let you" said Victory

"Anyways… we now have a contest to win" said Drew

"All right!" said Victory

_'It's ok if I take a look?'_ asked Mesprit

"Sure! Just don't let anyone see you, ok?" said Victory

It nodded and went back to its invisible form

"Let's do this!" said Victory

They got to finals without much problem and won against Scamder and Brianna; before going Scamder said good bye to Victory and remembered her what she had said and then he and Brianna left the town. They went to the hotel to pack everything up

_'Why do you look so sad?'_ asked Mesprit

"You'll see, me and Drew were traveling together for a while and now we're splitting up" said Victory

_'Sounds tough'_ said Mesprit

Victory denied with her head

"It's better that way, it was my idea after all… besides we'll meet per sure" said Victory

_'So, there is a reason' _said Mesprit

Victory nodded blushing a little

"I don't think I'll be able to concentrate with him near and I don't want him to lost for my fault" said Victory

_'He seems to be very special for you'_ said Mesprit

"I can't fool you, I really like him… but that's a problem" said Victory

_'Why is liking someone a problem?'_ asked Mesprit

"Because when ya' have one-side a crush, ya' only get crushed" said Victory

And as far she was both wrong and right at the same time; she didn't knew it and Mesprit thought it'll be better to let her find out by herself


	13. Azelf

Bad-luck number… or that I'd been told; however I don't believe in such things

I made both Uxie and Mesprit female leaving Azelf male; I don't really know if it's ok…

Anyways… Here's the new one!

Chapter 13: Azelf

Mesprit seemed happy before turning into her invisible form; Victory knew exactly why… it was the first meeting they'll have with the other legendries from a year now

They planned to meet on the park; however she had someone to pick up first; the guy I'm talking about was waiting for her alongside with Azelf, who was also in its invisible form… it was the only legendary that they get to see the most; the reason?

"Ya' see very excited greenie" said Victory

"An afternoon with the most powerful pokemons ever and some good old friends, who wouldn't be excited?" he said

"You've got a point there" said Victory

"Then I guess we'd get going" he said

While walking he looked at her form moments remembering the time when he met his legendary; the time when he saw the very first 'ultimate thunder', an attack performed by 6 pokemons that knew an electric move; pretty impressive, huh?

But he remembered exactly when he met Azelf…

-October 17th: 13 days from glory- /third person POV/

It had been a bit of a boring week; especially since he had split up with Victory and didn't had her to be always making fun of anyone, even when it was himself…

The contest of Glacia city had been easiest that he thought; he finished and got enough time to see the contest in Silver Town where Victory was… so far they both obtained the third ribbon and it was still enough time to get the other two; after all the big Rainbow Festival was on the end of the month

-Elsewhere-

Liary entered in the room to find a worried Uxie and a shiny Azelf; she got near the blue-white pokemon and put a hand on its head to see what it was seeing. She put out the hand and it stopped glowing and opened its eyes

"So, your partner is here in Glacia… that's good news" said Liary

Azelf nodded and looked throw the window

"You're right, it'll be better if you look for him now" said Liary

-Back to the other place-

He left the hotel he'd been staying in ready to keep traveling; however something was keeping him there, in that park… maybe it was because it looked a lot like another place that brought him lots of memories

Azelf arrived that exact park and saw him standing there; it got closer and knew that he was the one he was looking for

'I finally found you' said Azelf

He turned to face with a now visible Azelf

'I know you might have lots of questions, but… I need your help' said Azelf

"My help?" he asked

Azelf nodded and looked everywhere to be sure that no one was watching

'Listen, Mesprit and her new partner are in danger' said Azelf

When it 'said' that he got surprised and worried, he knew who Mesprit partner was… Victory

'I see that you know them' said Azelf

He nodded, Azelf then show him what he had saw and why it needed his help

"I'll help you, after all you're talking about someone I know a lot" he said

'Good to hear that… can I ask your name? I have the feeling that I been needing it soon' said Azelf

"I'm Drew" he said (Drew)

'Well… I'm grateful; and I'll take you to the place where our friends are' said Azelf

He nodded; Azelf started glowing and soon both disappeared from the park…


	14. Uxie & the necklace

Hi there! The story is starting to be in the same time as the prev-parts; so from now on I'll make mini summaries instead

Hope you don't care & here's the new one!

Chapter 14: Uxie & the necklace

The white and yellow pokemon flew around as the blonde girl watched it; her eyes were in strange shade of brown; it went in front of her and she forced and she shook her head… "We'll find them, I promise!" she said; but wasn't very sure if she would be able to keep her promise

-October 18th: 12 days from glory-

Uxie flew fast throw the city looking for a certain girl; if it wanted to go help Azelf and Mesprit it had to find her… soon a blonde hair appeared in the ground, it got nearer to find a pair of turquoise eyes looking at itself

"You can show yourself, I won't hurt you" said the girl

'How did you knew?' asked Uxie turning visible

"I heard what you were thinking" she said

'I see… I'm Uxie; and since you can hear me you might be my new partner' said Uxie

"How cool! I'm Aria and I'll be honored to be your partner" she said (Aria)

'That's great… my friends are in a big mess' said Uxie

"That sounds tough… what can I do for you?" asked Aria

'I'll take you to the place where they are, but I'm not very sure myself… Azelf didn't told me' said Uxie

"I'll help you, no doubt about that!" said Aria

'Thank you very much, Aria' said Uxie

"It's not a big deal" said Aria

A voice sounded soft like if it was far away; the images started to move faster and then a light blocked her sight, she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in the road to Silver Town

'I'm afraid that this is as far as I can take you' said Uxie

"It's okay, I know the path to my own city" said Aria

'You were born in Silver Town?' asked Uxie

"Something like that" said Aria

-In Silver Town-

Victory wandered through the streets, there was no harm in taking a day off… after all she had plenty of time to win two more ribbons

Mesprit followed her close behind in its invisible form; they communicate mentally since Mesprit could hear her thoughts. But Mesprit wasn't the only one following Victory; a shadow hurried from one hiding place to another so that the blonde wouldn't notice that she was being followed, so far it was working

She stopped in a shop looking at a precious jewel in the shape of a divided heart; the pieces alone where shaped as tears, one being a light blue and the other pink… still both pieces where connected by a tiny silver line in that shape…

"I see that you're interested in the traveling necklace" said the shopper

"It's really beautiful and so deep" said Victory

"Young lady, you have an excellent taste" said the shopper

"Would you please tell me if it is too expensive?" asked Victory

"Actually it's at a great price" said the shopper

The shadow was too interested in the necklace; because those stones it had were the missing pieces of the plan… the other piece being Victory. Why? Because she was not only Mesprit's partner, but also she was able to control Zapdos… just like the legend said it.

"Here you have" said the shopper

"Thank you very much" said Victory

She put the necklace in her bag and started heading to the hotel she was staying at closely followed by both Mesprit and the shadow…

She got into her room and put the necklace on her neck with a little help of Mesprit

"What do ya' think?" asked Victory

'It totally suits you' said Mesprit

"Thanks, you're such a sweaty… I know, wanna taste my pokebloks?" asked Victory

'Sounds good' said Mesprit

She took out some pokebloks of different colors and shapes; she took the green one first and gave it to Mesprit who ate it happily

'It's delicious!' said Mesprit

"I reckon that you like food a lot" said Victory

After a little while she went out to eat something herself, just then she realized that someone was following her and stopped to face the shadow…

"You'd noticed too late dear Victory" said a voice

One that she'd never heard before and at the same time was really familiar; she wondered why…


	15. 2 is better than 1

What's up guys! I had a hit of inspiration; the chapter begins at the end of last one so it'll be a two-day chapter

It's been a while since the last time I wrote like Victory; so here it goes…

Also there's a chapter from Pokespe and it's really OoC; hope you don't care!

Chapter 15: 2 is better than 1

He smiled, a sweet worrying smile that I didn't expect… yet it made me feel better, even safe; but I knew that it wasn't over, not yet

-October 18th: 12 days from glory- /Victory's POV/

I turned in the direction of the voice to find a red haired man with silver eyes; actually his hair was so red that it made Patrick's hair look orange, and he has a red-tomato hair… and his eyes where in such a deep silver that they made the metal itself look fake; I didn't liked his look but he still was so familiar

"Do I know you?" I asked

The man smirked; I had a bad feeling about this man and told Mesprit mentally to go for help and I could only tell that she did as told

"You'll do soon" said the man

All I remember was seeing a Sneasel for a second and then I black out; when I woke up I was in a strange room that had two beds and one single light

"You woke up" said a female voice

Once again I felt like I knew that voice but couldn't remember from where; I looked at where the voice came from to find a read haired girl with scarlet red eyes

"Forgive me if I'm mean but… who are you?" I asked

She gave me a weak smile

"I'm Rose" she said (Rose)

I heard that name before, but where?

"Am… nice to meet you; I'm Victory" I said

She looked at me and smiled while shaking her head

"It's not the first time we see each other" said Rose

"So I was right" I said

She looked at me with a confused look and I gazed around

"Everything; that man, you and even this place… they are so familiar and yet it's like I've never been here before either meet you or that man" I said

But before she could say anything that strange man walked inside the room with a woman dressed in black; the woman made me stand up and pushed me out of the room… I didn't resist but I couldn't move for some reason

"Don't worry; soon it'll be all over" said the man

"What are you talking about?" I asked

He just smirked; I was starting to shake in fear… something in his look told me that whatever it was going to happen I wouldn't like it at all

I started thinking in ways to escape but it seemed impossible; I didn't saw either a window or door in the whole place

-/Drew's POV/-

I was now in front of what looked like a secret entrance to somewhere; Azelf was now in its visible form trying to open the door… suddenly Mesprit appeared and it stopped doing so; the pink-white pokemon looked at me and close its eyes

'I'm afraid that she's trapped inside' said Mesprit

I was taking aback by the sound of its voice inside my head

"It's there a way in?" I asked

'There is a door in the back, I can take you there' said Mesprit

I nodded and followed Mesprit to the door; it only had one old lock… it'll break easily if you knew how to and of course I did; in a moment the door was open and I got inside trying to do as less noise as possible

There was only one way… downstairs; I headed there fast but still trying not to be heard by anyone. When I got there I started following the corridor until it was separated in two ways; one leaded to a door and the other leaded to another corridor

I went to the door first finding a room with only two beds and a single light; in one bed was a red haired girl with red eyes that looked a lot like that girl Joanne

"She's in the other side; follow the corridor" she said

"Umm… thanks" I said

She just looked elsewhere, I went away without closing the door; while I was in the corridor I heard a scream… a scream from a voice that I would recognize between thousands

'She's near' Mesprit said

I nodded and started hurrying in the direction of the scream; I took out Absol and asked him to help me… we got to some kind of lab where I told it to freeze the door and destroy it; I saw her unconscious in the floor and ran to her I heard noise and looked around everything was destroyed and I saw Jolteon a patting near her

I put Jolteon back on its pokeball as well I do with Absol and then I saw a shadow

"You're not getting away this time" said a voice

"Just watch me… Azelf, Mesprit use teleport" I said

I saw those glowing even in their invisible form and soon we were in a cave somewhere… I heard she coughing and she opened her eyes

-/Victory's POV/-

I opened my eyes to find those too familiar eyes; I bat twice to see if I was just seeing things… to my surprise it wasn't

"Drew…" I managed to say

My voice was low and sounded tired as I was. He smiled, a sweet worrying smile that I wasn't expecting… yet it made me feel better, even safe; but I knew that it wasn't over, not yet

"Thank you" I said

He sighed and looked to the two legendarys that were looking at me with a relived expression

'You got us really worried' said Mesprit

I made a week smile and started feeling sleepy; before I fell asleep I heard him saying something

"I'm glad you're right, Victory" said Drew

But I couldn't tell if it was real or if I was dreaming it; and I was so tired that I couldn't even open my eyes to check out…

* * *

-October 19th: 11 days from glory- /Victory's POV/

I woke up in the same cave that I was last time; I saw Drew and his partner sleeping… Azelf was resting in Drew's chest making it a nice scene to see

I walked outside to find Mesprit flying near the place; it stopped when it saw me

'You woke up' said Mesprit

"I did, I need to do something before those two woke up" I said

Mesprit looked at me with a confused expression; I released Pidjeot from its pokeball

"I need you to find Zapdos and tell him that I'll need his help" I said

The bird-like pokemon nodded and went away flying; all of the sudden a big gray cloud appeared and a lightning bolt almost hit Pidjeot if it wasn't stopped by

other lightning bolt… and there it was, my big electric friend; Zapdos…

* * *

Did you figure who was the character from pokespe? if not, the answer will be in the next chapter


	16. Victory der Viridian Groove

I'll just tell you that when I first thought in Victory I created her as Yellow's version for the anime, but then got the idea to mix universes and all that stuff… yet I'm gonna let you see Victory as she should be

Hope you don't care… & here's the new one!

Chapter 16: Victory der Viridian Groove

It was obvious to see that he was a trainer as he battled with strong hits while Victory's attacks were not only strong but also graceful… it was something worthy to watch, and he wondered who would win; he had his hopes of course

-October 19th: 11 days from glory- /Third person POV/

Zapdos landed being sure that pidjeot wasn't stroked by any lighting

"As kind as ever" said Victory

The bird looked in her way and made a happy noise while she got neared to pet it in the head; she then gazed at the sky and whit a movement of her hand the bird-like pokemon throw a thunder to the sky that cleared without hesitation

"It's good to have you here Zapdos" said Victory

It made its normal noise like in agreement to that statement

'You sure have some powerful friends' said Mesprit

"I might introduce you two or do you know each other?" asked Victory

'We do, actually' said a male voice

She looked everywhere before realizing that it came from Zapdos

"Did I just heard you?" asked Victory

'My bad! I forgot to tell you… when I got to talk with you I turn on something in your mind that was off; and now you kind of have the ability to hear our thoughts' said Mesprit

"Whoa… that's awesome" said Victory

'It's good to finally be able to talk with you Victory' said Zapdos

"Same here, you have quite the voice Zapdos" said Victory

'So, why did you wanted me to come?' asked Zapdos

Victory made a half-smile

"I need your help to make an attack that was never done before" said Victory

The pokemon made a noise like saying it was ready for anything and she giggled; soon Drew woke up and went out the cave to find Victory training with 5 of her pokemon

"Okay guys! We have to practice our coordination as team" said Victory

He walked to her as she gave some instructions for combined attacks made at the same time; the first tries weren't that good but soon her pokemons started attacking at the same time as she wanted

"Trying new things?" asked Drew

"Morning! Yeah… I'm trying to make something really crazy" said Victory

"Sounds interesting" said Drew

She smiled at him and he made a half-smile; after a while a noise broke the silence… Drew almost felt when he saw Zapdos flying over

'I see that you have company' said Zapdos

"Drew… ya' remember Zapdos, right?" asked Victory

He nodded as the bird-like pokemon made a little bow like saying hi; after all Drew didn't have Victory's ability to read pokemon's minds

'Victory, the time is running' said a female voice

She turned to her Jolteon, it was a bit beat-up and she kneeled in the floor near it

"You don't look in shape for battling, I wish I could do something" said Victory

All of the sudden a light green light started coming from her hand and enveloped Jolteon healing it at all

"Woah… ¿since when you can do that?" asked Drew

"Since now… this is so weird" said Victory

He nodded agreeing with her; she looked at Jolteon again to tell 'her' that they'll have to tell the truth

"Well seems like everything is settled" said Victory

She put her five pokemons back in their pokeballs, but where was Aruto? Then he realized that she only had five pokeballs…

She looked at him noticing that he had realized and made a half-smile

"Hey Mes I'll let you do the honors… get me where I have to go Zapdos" said Victory

As said she climbed on the bird-like pokemon's back and it flew away leaving a cloud of earth behind

"What's going on here?" asked Drew

'Well… Victory's heading to face up with that man from before to retrieve her stolen Aruto' said Mesprit

"What did you just said?" asked Drew

He was angry and it was obvious; Azelf contained him from doing something crazy; it released him when

"Do you think that you can take me where she went?" Drew asked

'Sorry… but I don't know where she went' said Mesprit

'Maybe we can reach them by sky' said Azelf

Drew nodded and took Flygon out

"Let's find Victory, again" said Drew

He climbed in Flygon's back and started flying; while doing so he saw Victory landing in a distant spot from where he was; he fly over to see that she landed in what looked like a field

There standing was the same man from before; he let out six pokemons as well did Victory, unleashing her five pokemons and getting down from Zapdos back

"You came, just like I hopped… Victory der Viridian Groove, or May I say Victory the thunder?" said the Man

"Neither… I'll stick to Victory Matters, thank you very much" said Victory

"So you go by yours mother last name, how very nice" He said

"Though I'll show you why my nickname is the thunder" said Victory

The man grinned and the battle began; first it seemed like a changing battle using one pokemon by time an then the combinations started

'So she's from Viridian Forest' said Azelf

'That sure explains a lot' said Mesprit

Drew just watched her battling against this man; it was obvious to see that he was a trainer as he battled with strong hits while Victory's attacks were not only strong but also graceful… it was something worthy to watch, and he wondered who would win; he had his hopes of course

"Let's move to the next level, shall we?" asked the man

"Bring it on Silver!" said Victory


	17. Before the past

Chapter 17: Before the past

It was so simple, so common; yet something about it seemed right, not that he knew what…

-October 19th: 11 days from glory-

Six at one side six in the other and the battle began, it was difficult to say what was going on in there; but something just told him that this was going to end soon

"Ready guys? Let's finish this!" said Victory

Her pokemons made a line in front of her, even Zapdos… she made a half smile as Silver had a confused look

"Now everyone… use ultimate thunder!" Victory

And just like that every single pokemon of hers did its own electric attack, the attacks joined together to form one big electric ball that knocked the enemies of; Silver put them back in their pokeballs and throw a pokeball to Victory

"A promise is a promise" said Silver

Victory just smiled and congratulated her pokemons happily; she looked to where he was and gave him a full smile

'She knew that we would come' said Azelf

She walked to them before putting all her pokemons in their pokeballs

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't let Aruto with that man" said Victory

He just stared without any reaction, even when she was so close

'That last attack was impressive!' said Mesprit

"Thanks Mes" said Victory

She looked at Drew once more with a serious look and then started laughing

"I been practicing a lot, besides I had this with me" said Victory

She put a paper-made ribbon out of her pocket; it was a simply white ribbon but… it wasn't that simple; he remembered it pretty well

"I couldn't lose" said Victory

She made a full smile as his eyes turn wide open, he thought of that day…

-Flash back-

It happened while Julie, by that time you could see a wide variety of flowers in their garden… a 8 years old green haired guy ran through the garden and slowed down when he was reaching the trees; he put his hand behind his back holding something in them and walked a little more to find a now 8 years old blonde swinging hold by a tree branch. She stopped and got down when she saw him

"Hi Drew" she said

"Hi Victory" he said (Drew)

"Are you hiding something?" she asked (Victory)

"Maybe" said Drew

"What is it?" asked Victory

She looked at him curious as he made a half smile; he'd been wondering whether to give her that or not… it was so simple, so common; yet something about it seemed right, not that he knew what. He put it out as her eyes wide opened

"Happy birthday Victory" said Drew

She blushed a little and took it; she looked at him and smiled

"Thanks" said Victory

He blushed a little but managed to give her a half-smile

-End of Flash Back-

She put it back where it was and looked to the ground

"Anyways… Sorry, for making you all worried" said Victory

"It's fine" said Drew

She looked at him and smiled, just then he realized that he had always liked her smile; even back then…


	18. A friendly dare

Chapter 18: A friendly dare

She had a beautiful voice; no one could deny that… only the girls knew who that song was for

-October 20th: ten days from glory-

They got to Lumina Town that was a river of distance from Ink city, the last city that she planned to go in her line. She never thought this will happen and wasn't prepared to do the contest with him there

"Do you really want me away that badly?" asked Drew

"It's not like that! This contest in particular is way to strange" said Victory

"How does that work?" asked Drew

"To begin with the contest is for girls only and the appealing part is changed for a custom-contest" said Victory

'I don't see your problem' said Mesprit

She glared at her legendary before a voice distracted her

"Victory!" said a female voice

She turned to see Joanne, but she wasn't alone… Britany and Maryn were with her

"Hi nee-san! What's up?" said Maryn

"Not much really, I just got into the contest" said Victory

"Then it's all settled" said Britany

"You still have to do the dare" said Maryn

"Ok, where should I do it?" asked Victory

"How about in the central park, when everybody is here" said Maryn

"Everybody?" asked Victory

"Maryn and I invited some guests and Joanne dragged Anthony here" said Britany

"It was the other way around I'm afraid" said Joanne

"Typical of Tony… he just needed a reason to see the contest" said Victory

"I heard that the three of you are gonna do a cosplay of one of your pokemon" said Maryn

"Yep, that was the last dare for Britany" said Joanne

"When is this finishing again?" asked Victory

"When we all say the truth about 'that', or at least till one of us does it" said Britany

"Oh, right… that was the deal" said Victory

"Contest will start in a few hours… you'd better go change" said Maryn

The three nodded and hurried into the backstage to put in their costumes. Britany did a Froslass cosplay, Joanne did a Bellosom cosplay and Victory did a Jolteon cosplay…

The contest went pretty funny as the coordinators were presented in their costumes with their pokemons; Victory walked to the stage with Jolteon by her side… she won the audience for her incredible cosplay and got to the finals in the second round

Soon enough the contest was over and Victory had her fourth ribbon; she went with Drew to the park and found Maryn talking with…

"Paul?" asked Victory

The purple-haired guy turned and gave her a half-smile; she stood there in amazement as Drew reached the place and saw what was happening

"What are you doing here?" asked Victory

"Long story" said Paul

"There come the others" said Maryn

As she said, Britany appeared with Thomas and Zack; the blonde one walked to Maryn with a grin and kissed her check… soon enough Joanne walked near with Anthony following close behind

"We're all know why we're here, so… just start singing Victory" said Maryn

"Fine, let me get ready" said Victory

Everybody nodded; she thought quick in a song to sing an cleared her throat

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

[Chorus]  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

[Chorus]  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh.  
Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
You

[Chorus]  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)

She had a beautiful voice; no one could deny that… only the girls knew who that song was for. She stood there as they slowly wake from their daze and started clapping as well as some people in the park that had stopped to listen

"That was awesome" said Joanne

Everyone nodded in agreement and Victory made a small bow to them

"Thank you very much" said Victory

The day ended and Victory decided to go with Drew to the other town before going to Ink city so that him would win his fourth ribbon too; and with that our story continues…


	19. Memory-mess

Chapter 19: Memory-mess

I walked to the contest hall for the contest and waited in backstage wondering over and over again about the same thing; my hyperactive tween came to wish me luck and ended worried about my well-being so I told her off and scolded her for getting into other persons matters as she always did

-October 24th: six days from glory- /Victory's POV/

In the last days lots of things happened, some which I'd rather forget… one of them is so relevant that I can continue without telling you

That is the accident. A thing that's so sudden, so horrible, so unexpected that I can barely write it… the part that you have to know is that Drew lost his memory

Pretty thought, right? He can't remember a thing for his sake. And the cherry of the cake?(note the sarcasm) Brianna gave him that stupid muffing and now he will only believe in what miss 'slot' has to say… If I'm angry? Hell yeah I am

I have all the right, I mean this girl is… ugh! Ok, I'll admit that I'm jealous; I do like him and I'm sure as my name is Victory that she would take him apart

A bit possessive? Well he's not only the guy I like but also my best friend… how would you feel?

When Britany told me that I should register in the Ink city contest anyways I understood her worries; I'd been looking down every now and then

Azelf tried to reach his thoughts without any luck; poor little thing, he's as worried as I am… He seems to hate Brianna too, blaming the red-head for the fact that he can't connect with 'him' and I don't blame him for thinking that

Woah… I have to cool down here! I'm so out of character right now; I'm thinking in this and that, like: what would I do with the contest? What is interfering between Azelf and his partner? Why is Mesprit so quiet all of sudden? What should I do about Drew? And… Why in Earth did this happened to him? I mean it could have been anyone; and yet it had to be that green-haired egocentric that I like so much

I remembered Britany's words as Aria came into my room with a half-smile and a now visible Uxie…

#Flash Back#

We were in the waiting room; Azelf and Mesprit were in their invisibles forms near us; a few people where in the place, some fans have heard about what happened and brought some gifts… I was deep on my thoughts like to care hearing their questions, so Britany had to answer that they hadn't to bother me with that. However I managed to catch some of the words and see the blaming stares they gave me and I stood up

"Listen, I'm as worried if not more than you are for him… stop making questions, is not like you did anything either!" I said

They went silent and I looked to Britany; I told Mesprit that we were going out and it flew to my side

"I'm going for a walk" I said

"I deal with the memory-mess" said Britany

"It won't be necessary, we both know he would only listen to mask" I said

Mask was how I called Brianna since she acted like she was a saint when she is the devil itself; meaning that she masks her true self so that that memory-mess, how Britany would call him, would believe every word she said even if it didn't make sense at all!

#End of Flash back#

This is driving me mad! I swear that I haven't been in such a complicated situation since…. Am…. Ok, never been in such a situation before; so yeah… I'm so lost

Britany told me that she handed Drew the old album that my aunt Crisolite sent me from somewhere in the globe; she travels a lot and wanted me to have that back. It was an old book filled with photos of the 'poky-ball' group, that was how we used to called ourselves when kids; we were always with my sister, cousin and our good friends the red-light tweens known as Joanne and Rose that we thought disappeared till the previous events

"I had two good and a bad new and I'm telling them in this order: good, bad and good" said Britany

"Sounds vaguely enough" I respond

"Well Drew said that he wanted to remember who you where, Brianna told him that that wasn't a good idea but when she got out the room he told me that he didn't thought that you were that bad" said Briana

She spoke so fast that I didn't have time to react to each thing until a few minutes later

"He said what?" I asked

"Seems like even when he doesn't remember you he still has a good way for you" said Britany

I looked at her puzzled before remembering that Britany wasn't exactly Japanese, she's from a really faraway place whose name I already forgot; what a friend I am, right?

I walked to the contest hall for the contest and waited in backstage wondering over and over again about the same thing; my hyperactive tween came to wish me luck and ended worried about my well-being so I told her off and scolded her for getting into other persons matters as she always did

"But nee-san, wasn't that exactly what you did with Drew in the first place" said Maryn

"Yeah, and look where that took me" I said

She looked at me with a half-smile

"You ended up falling for someone you already liked before" said Maryn

"I'm not sure about the part of me liking him from earlier" I said

"Are you kidding? You two where so united that you have more photos with him than with me" said Maryn

"But Maryn, you didn't like it when they took photos of you" I said

"Oh, that's true" said Maryn

I face-palmed myself, my tween could be really oblivious when she wanted to, but I knew Maryn better than that. She can act like she's childish but for being the younger of we both she's more mature that I am when it comes to feelings… everybody could tell that; though that she didn't seem to like someone in particular, maybe that guy Zack but then again she's a mystery in that matter

"Say nee-san… do you really like him at that extend?" asked Maryn

Her question took me aback as I realized that I knew the answer for a long time

"Yeah… that guy id driving me crazy" I said

She smiled a sweet smile that I haven't seen since our birthday; how berry bizarre that it was the same day that everything changed and I still remembered her words back then: 'you know nee-san; sometimes we need to be broken hearted to realize our true feelings… but even so, you can always count on me to kick the guy who did so' she told me, and I didn't know how truly her words where till now

"You know I didn't saw you this down since 'acid' told you that he was still into Dawn" said Maryn

"I rather you didn't talk about that" I said

I saw the screen to find that the presenter was that Melody chick

"We call to stage for Victory" said Melody

I got up and started heading to the stage

"Blew the crowd down nee-san!" said Maryn

"Thanks!" I said

I went there and did my appeal then went right back before winning a nice 28; could have been worse… I just had to wait for the next call and soon it'll be all over; my tween disappeared but when I was up there I saw Aria in the crowd so I knew that maybe they were talking with each other…


	20. POV

Just here wondering how would the series been if I owned Pokemon…

Also a bit happy because I'm about to break my own record

Chapter 20: POV

A warm feeling foals the place as she hugged him making the green haired guy blush once again like he had done many times before…

-October 24th: 6 days from glory- /Victory's POV/

The fighting part was something that the crowd was waiting for; all the wins, loses, screams, voices, just fans doing what they have down to a fine art… cheering

I mean, girls screaming or fainting when you pass by them, paparazzi following you everywhere, negative comments from the people that doesn't like what you do… who doesn't love that?

But sometimes there are times when you'll give anything for just a smile and some old jokes to make you feel like you're in the top of the world. That was how I felt when I got out of the 'Ink city' contest hall that day, the day that I was apart from the only person that I really needed right there. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder for a while

-/Third Person POV/-

A leaf felt on his knee; he took it and saw it… it was a lime green leaf that made him remember someone; she'd probably finished so he stood up and started looking for her, he didn't knew that she was looking for him too. When he saw her walking out of the contest hall and changing her worried look for a smile, he remembered the day that they arrived 'Gradeeny', the same day that he realized what was happening in his mind

-/Victory POV/-

We walked away from the pathway that bring so many memories; maybe we would came her again… after all it was here were we found each other; but now we were heading to Neos, where the festival was going to take place

I can't help but wonder how things would turn out if I never told him about this line of contests; if we never met Aria; if I didn't came with him…

I asked something but no one answers; I forgot that he's not here and ended up imagining that he is. I look around and find myself still in the contest hall… what am I doing? What am I waiting for? He won't came and I know it; I gotta find him so that I can finally tell him

But… He likes someone else. I feel the touch of a hand in my shoulder and I turn to find Aria looking at me worried

"Are you ok Victory?" she asks

And just like that I start crying and she hugs me trying to comfort me; but she knows that there's only one person that can wipe my tears away… ironically the same person that I'm crying for; Drew

If only I had told him back in 'Lumina Town ', maybe I'll be able to see him smiling at me now…

Aria was dragging me to the park and I saw him there; I looked at the blonde girl whose eyes where now a light yellow that meant concern and then looked back at him who was just standing there

"Hi" is all he says

"Hi" is all that I can say

-/Third Person POV/-

He walked nearer; she looked at him not knowing how to feel… he smiled at her

"I remembered everything" he said

She raised her eyes in surprise

"Really?" she asked

He just nodded still smiling; then she smiles as a tear felt down from her check… this time it was for happiness...

A warm feeling foals the place as she hugged him making the green haired guy blush once again like he had done many times before…


	21. In the end

I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys that this was the final chapter…

Hope you don't care and also…

Here's the LAST one

Chapter 21: In the end

There was a girl standing in front of a welcoming sign with the name of the one place that she missed the most… her well-loved Neos city

-October 26th: 4 days from glory-

They'd been talking all way through remembering all the times when they were together; it was something helpful for his condition. They didn't realize it though; they were just the old friend as they always been, she started calling him by the multiples nicknames she made up, her favorites being: Grass-head, flips-flops, ego-Drew and the one she used the most Greenie; some of them had a bit of story behind but she never spoke of that and he never actually asked her so… things were like that; after all she accepted it when he teased back with a smile or even laughing. There were two possibilities, either she didn't care at all or she wasn't really teasing him

When they finally decided to stop the silence was really comfortable, it was strange but like that they walked through the city that welcomed them with its beautiful spring colors, the reason for the city's name was that there everything seemed new, even the colors…

What neither was expecting was for a burnet man with lime green eyes that were the same as Victory's to be there expecting

"Dad?" asked Victory

The man smiled at her and looked at Drew like trying to realize something

"You do remember Drew Hayden, don't you?"

"Oh, you have grown a lot" said the man finally speaking

He was looking at his daughter with a puzzled look and then he looked over their shoulder where the invisibles Mesprit and Azelf where

When the situation was getting weird Aria and Maryn popped out of nowhere

"Dad!" said Maryn

"You're here too" said him

Maryn didn't have much contact with the family since she was always traveling around, generally by her own and only talking with Victory

"I am, oh let me introduce you to Aria" said Maryn

"Is a pleasure to meet you sir" said Aria

Even when Aria know very well Victory's and Maryn's surname, thanks to the youngest blonde, she thought that there might be a reason for Victory to go by her mother's surname; it was simply the fact that she didn't wanted to be taken as a trainer for her surname, and Candice's surname suited her name by all ways. She barely talked about her dad, but she could spend hours babbling about her mother Candice Matters or he aunt Crisolite and the fact that they were twins just like Maryn and her; it was almost impossible to figure who was who when they were together unless you knew about the difference in their eyes colors

OoO Time cut OoO

Since they still had 4 days for the festival and they both had their five ribbons they had plenty of time; Victory was a bit surprised to find that Drew was still a pro-coordinator even before that memory-mess from a few days ago, she couldn't believe that he got to remember her so fast either… the reason was simple, if you ever been in love you would understand, he just couldn't forget her from all the persons. Also Britany found the healing cookie! It was still hot somehow… weird, huh?

They meet up with some old friends of Victory and her relatives; one of those friends seemed too close for Drew's liking; I'm talking about a certain burnet haired guy with piercing green eyes that acted way to familiar with the blonde

"Stop it Gary, you're being really stubborn" said Victory

"Why would I? I'm having so much fun" he said (Gary)

"Tch, pesky guy" said Victory

The guy made a half-grin when he heard that, it was somehow strange for someone to react that way

"By the way, hose your friend Vicky?" asked Gary

"His name's Drew, and I told ya' a thousand times not to call me that!" said Victory

The other three seemed costumed to this guy weird behavior towards Victory; he looked at them better; there where two girls and one extra guy, him and the shortest girl had the same brown hair and light blue eyes and the other girl had a light brown hair and grey eyes

"Aren't you gonna introduce us as well?" asked the burnet-girl

"Sorry Nina" said Victory

The girl sighed and made a half smile, Victory looked back at Drew and pointed to the girl

"This is Nina, she's from Kanto" said Victory

Then she pointed to the other two

"The guy is Tay and the girl is Aruki; they are brothers from Sinoh" said Victory

She then pointed to the other guy

"And that stubborn person is Gary, he's from Pallet town" said Victory

"But he already knows me" said Gary

"I know, but Drew lost his memory… I thought ya' know it" said Victory

"I'm always the last to know everything" said Gary

"Tsk, you're impossible" said Victory

"Anyways, we'd better be going or we won't get place in the hotel" said Nina

"Oh, where are you two staying?" asked Aruki

"That's pretty obvious" said Gary

"Right, after all Victory has a house here" said Tay

"That's true… hey Drew, ya' don't mind staying in my place, do you?" said Victory

He looked at her raising an eyebrow, what was with the sudden innocent attitude?

"I don't see why not" said Drew

She smiled and the guys changed a look; a little after they waved good-bye and they went to Victory's house; he wanted to talk with her so he stopped walking and she looked at him confused

"I was wondering… do you like that Gary-guy?" asked Drew

Her eyes wide opened and she turned completely to face him

"He's my cousin! Why would I like him? Besides, I like someone else" said Victory

"Really… who would that be?" asked Drew

She blushed furiously, she mentally kicked herself for saying that out loud and all she could think was 'shit'

"Am… well… it's a bit complicated" said Victory

He raised an eyebrow and she laughed nervously looking elsewhere, why was he asking that?

He looked at her and she looked to the ground, he was a bit down by the fact that she didn't wanted to tell him who she was in love with… then again he was afraid of the answer

"I… I was talking about y-you" said Victory

He couldn't believe his ears, he did want her to say that… but, was he imagining this? He looked at her surprised and she looked elsewhere, for the first time he noticed the blush that appeared in her checks

"Is it so hard to believe that?" asked Victory

He hit reality noticing that he wasn't dreaming or something like that; he denied with the head and she looked at him raising an eyebrow

"I don't think so… after all I like you too" said Drew

Her eyes wide opened as she looked directly into his eyes, lime green meets green and both went silent, time seemed to stop; she looked down making a half-smile

"Is that true?" asked Victory

"Why would I lie about that?" asked Drew

"True… so, what should we do?" asked Victory

He just smiled, that was the victory he knew the best; always being random… he looked at her and got closer; she didn't move back waiting to see what would happen

He crossed the little distance and kissed her, she was a bit surprised but kissed him back happily; they got apart and she gave him a full smile as he answered with a half-smile. After this everything would change and more stories would came in the way but for this one it was…

The end

* * *

I ended it just like Destiny's Turns, lol…

Also if you wanted to know… Joanne won the festival, she reunited with Rose and for everyone's surprise Scamder was their brother; you didn't saw that coming, did ya'?

Anthony started going out with Joanne

Brianna is somewhere in the world

Scamder has a relaxed life and sometimes he goes to visit his sisters

Victory and Drew are a very popular couple and they are really in love with each other

Aria got to know Paul and that was the birth of StoneHeartshipping… if you know what I mean

Maryn is still wondering around the world but keeps in contact with her older tween-sister; she still hadn't found the right guy…

And that's all; hope you don't care and…

Thanks for reading!


End file.
